The overall aim of this continuing investigation is to evaluate risk factors heretofore determined to be important predictors of chronic respiratory symptoms, diagnosis of asthma, and alterations in expected levels of lung function in children and adolescents in a new population of young adult women. Within the existing population we have already obtained repeated observations of airways responsiveness and measures of morbidity on a group of young adults now aged up to 35. These data, however, are limited in total numbers to a few hundred. We now propose to expand the observations to 2500 women aged 17-22 specifically to assess risk factors that affect maximum attained level of lung function. Data on the entire cohort will be collected cross-sectionally and will include standardized questionnaires on respiratory symptoms, diseases, and exposures. Pulmonary function, height, and immediate medication history will subsequently be obtained on the entire cohort, along with blood specimens that will be analyzed immediately for WBC and total eosinophil counts and stored for subsequent analysis of lgE and cytokine profiles (funds for the latter not requested). To assess the impact of a history of asthma (wheeze), all subjects reporting asthma with the use of medication in the last month, a one-third sample of women with symptoms with no medication use, and an equal number of asymptomatic age and smoking matched women will have spirometry repeated before and after bronchodilator use. The results of these investigations should provide insights into risk factors affecting maximum obtained level of pulmonary function in women. Since level of function is a critical determinant of risk of developing chronic obstructive lung disease, the determination of the interaction of factors other than cigarette smoking may lead to better strategies for helping women to stop smoking, which would be a major step in reducing morbidity and mortality from chronic respiratory disease.